1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small-sized camera, and particularly to a small-sized camera having a multi-purpose cover, which can prevent the camera body from movement as not being held firmly enough, which can prevent a finger from being unduly photographed on the taken picture, and which can serve as a blind fitted to the camera body.
2. Prior Art
In general, when one wants to take a picture, one holds a camera by hands, the camera is faced towards a subject for photography, one peeps the subject through a finder of the camera body with the right eye while closing the left eye, one focuses the camera on the subject, and clicks a shutter of the camera.
However, the action of closing one of eyes involves the fatigue. In particular, when one takes a picture over a long period of time, the eyes are straining. Moreover, as described above, in the photography, one peeps the finder with the right eye while closing the left eye. However, being preoccupied with closing the left eye, the camera is slightly moved as not being held firmly enough, or a finger obstructs the lens and, thus, the finger is unduly photographed on the taken picture.
In addition, it is very inconvenient for someone who cannot close only left eye to use the camera. For this reason, if one takes a picture while opening both eyes, the taken picture is sometimes in the state where one end of the subject is missing, because it is difficult to judge whether the image is caught by the right eye or left eye.
Furthermore, in the recent camera products, particularly in the fields of advanced photo system (APS) camera and. disposable camera, many cameras are too small to be handled due to the heavy consideration of portability to sacrifice the handling properties. In these cameras, a space for holding the camera body by hands is too small, significantly leading to the problems concerned with movement of the camera and with a finger unduly photographed on the taken picture.
Also, depending upon the construction of the camera, no measure to deal with preventing the lens of the camera from being protected from dust, water-droplet, etc. is not taken.